A light through the darkness
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Thirteen year old Haruka tenou wants to go out with Michiru Kaiou who keeps shooting her down. However little does she know that even though Michiru brushes her away that the feelings are returned. WARNINGS: Yuri pairing and slight mention of emotional abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the sailor moon characters.

A/N: Sorry for any spelling/Grammer mistakes my spellcheck just went haywire.

Haruka glared out the window, trying to ignore the fact that she got shot down again.

_why don't she like me? I know she's like me but why doesn't she even give me a chance?_

However a small smack to the back of the head called her attention back to her surroundings.

"What are you thinking about?" a soft medolic voice asked and Haruka whirled around to face Michiru.

Blushing Haruka tried to make up an lie to tell her crush however the aqua haired teen just laughed.

"You're blushing." she teased, causing Haruka's face to darken even more.

"S-Shut up Kaiou-San!" she muttered as she turned away, trying to hide the fact that she had been thinking about the mermaid like girl.

"You're cute when you blush Tenou-Kun." Michiru whispered, just loud enough for the short haired blond to hear her.

_kun? What does she mean by that But should I care? she did halfway compliment me._

"Kaiou, wait a minute...about earlier." Haruka began however the aqua haired girl just pressed her fingure to her lips.

"Later Ruka." she whispered as she turned to leave.

_Ruka? No one ever called me anything besides my name or the thousands of insults that get hurled my way daily...What does she mean by all of this? Heck Mom and Dad didn't even have a pet name for me as a child._

Sighing the blond descided that she'd head outside since it was break and try to destract herself from the thoughts that were now running through her head.

As the tall blond sat against a tree, listening to the wind blowing through her hair she let her mind wonder toward what had happened four months prier.

_'Whatever happense I'll alway's love you' yeah right, He never loved me...just because I am not his idea of a perfect daughter. I am the same person that I was before, I just don't have an attraction toward boys, I never did._

She was called out of her thoughts though when she felt a gentle hand run through her hair.

"Haruka, are you alright? You're crying." a familiar voice that appeared in many of Haruka's dreams whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone Michiru." The thirteen year old tomboy whispered as she tried to hide her tears from the other girl.

"I don't think so Tenou." the aqua haired teen retorted as she sat beside of the other girl.

"I said leave me alone." Haruka snarled as she got to her feet, however a gentle hand pulled her back down.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" The blond exclaimed, wincing slightly though the other girls cold glare made her want to crawl under a rock.

"I am trying to be nice to you Tenou and you're being downright rude. Maybe what Rika and the other's say about you is true!" Michiru stated coldly.

_Great now she thinks I'm a compleate stuck up._

With this thought tears began to fall again, though this time she couldn't stop them.

Michiru wrapped her arm around the tall blond's shoulders, regretting what she had just said.

_I only wanted her to stop being stuborn and talk with me, I didn't want to hurt her._

"Ruka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that..." she began however the headstrong blond shook her head.

"you're right! everyone's right! I am a freak, I don't deserve anyone!" Haruka sobbed, pulling away from the other teen.

_My own father left after I told him and mom about my orentation, even momma acts different toward me! Maybe their right...I am a freak, I don't deserve anyone to love me in any form._

Michiru glared at the other girl as she tightened her hold.

"Don't you ever believe that Tenou, Everyone deserves happyness...I don't give a crap what anyone says." she stated, shocking Haruka with her harsh tone.

"Michi..." the blond began however the blue haired girl covered her mouth.

"Ignore the lies and ridicule, not everyone who dissaggrees with our orentation are mean about it. Ignore what they say, if anyone talked to you before and wont now they never cared about you anyway." the blue haired girl stated as she removed her hand.

Now able to speak Haruka began to explain all that had happened in the last few months.

Once she was done Michiru smiled symptheticly.

"I'm sure your father cares about you...Maybe he just has a hard time getting over thart you different." the aqua haired teen stated softly, letting a sniffling Haruka curl agianst her.

"You know we should head back inside, the bell will ring any minute." the blond whispered, trying to change the subject however Michiru shook her head.

"Lets go for a walk, I don't think one day of skipping classes would hurt us." she stated, surpriseing Haruka.

"I thought you were a goody-Two-shoes." the tomboy stated, earning a soft smack on the arm from the other teen who was smiling slightly at her.

"Well you're not as tough as you act Tenou." came the teaseing reply as the hurried away from campus.

"okay you win, but you can't tell anyone you saw me cry." Haruka retorted, a faint grin on her face.

Chuckling Michiru nodded and Kissed the other girl's still damp cheek

"Why would I do that Ruka-chan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: anything in _italics is a thought, _**

_Why is she being so nice? Who'd be nice to me? She's already shot me down more than once...is she playing with my emotions? No, she's not that kind of person. _

"Haruka? You're zoned out again." Michiru's voice called softly, snapping the tomboy out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry...I've just got a lot on my mind right now." the normally stoic blond replied, taking a small sip of her milkshake.

Michiru watched the other girl curiously, _why does she act so callous when she isn't? Even now away from everyone she wont let her guard down even for a few minutes._

"Michiru, about what I asked you earlier." the blond began however when the aqua haired girl began to laugh she stopped.

"What? What did I say?" the nervous blond began, blood rushing to her face.

"Relax Haruka, it's not what you said but you're so skittish." the other teen stated as she reached over and placed her hand on the blonds.

_This can not be happening...what does this mean? Is she flirting with me or what?_

Turning her head quickly back toward the window, Haruka cursed herself for letting the other girl know how she felt.

_She has to be toying with my emotions! She's already told me she's not interested._

However before either of them said anything a tall man walked in, his eye's filled with disgust toward the two teens.

"They allow things like you in a restaurant like this one? If I ran this business no one like you would step through the door!" the man snarled as he smacked the cups that were sitting on the table, making them spill all over Haruka.

The blond just sat there head hung as the man's cold blue eyes bore into her, tears silently coursing down her face.

"Disgusting! You both are nothing more than animals!" He added before he walked away.

_Why? Why do you hate me so much? _

"Ruka? Did you know him?" Michiru asked gently as she stood up.

"yeah, that was my father." the blond whispered in reply as she too stood up, the spilled ice cream dripping off of her school uniform.

"I'm so sorry...if I wasn't with you then maybe..." the blue haired girl began however Haruka shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself Kaiou-Chan...the night I told them about my sexuality he smacked me across the face as hard as he could before he walked out. that's why I missed two weeks of school a few months ago, The bruise just didn't want to go away." the tomboy stated as she removed her sodden jacket, a disgusted look on her face.

"Ruka..." Michiru began however she stopped when the blond took her hand.

"lets go to my place, Mom is at work and wont be back until seven this evening." she stated as she pulled the blond out of the restaurant.

_I don't give a crap what people thinks about me._

"Haruka." Michiru whispered, calling the other thirteen year old out of her thoughts.

"What Michi?" the blond asked, stopping for a moment.

"about what I said at school earlier...I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh, I just didn't want everyone to know about me just yet." she stated, causing Haruka to freeze.

_I was worried over nothing? I thought she actually hated me but it ends up being something so simple as this?_

"That's alright Kaiou-San, you don't have to apologize over it. I understand." the tomboy stated softly as she began to walk again, not wanting to get her hopes up.

_Why is Haruka so timid still? Doesn't the big idiot see what I am trying to say?_

Michiru sighed as she followed Haruka toward a two story house.

"Overlook the mess in the back yard, Mom's newest bright idea was a flower garden." the pianist stated as she lead the other girl up the steps.

"How everyone talks they make it sound like you must live in a mansion." Michiru stated causing Haruka to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, Just because my parents are both successful in a business they think that we live it up. Hah, I think I'd rather live like I do than to be some stuck up spoiled brat." she stated, then she glanced at Michiru and added.

"You're the first person that I've met that actually is friendly, despite the face that you get everything you want."

Michiru sighed as she worded her thoughts carefully so she wouldn't make the other teen think that she was upset with her.

"I understand how you feel Haruka, everyone seems to think that I am cold just because I keep to myself...that's not so." she stated as she walked through the door.

"I've noticed, you really don't like being handled like an egg right? You get sick of people acting like they have to spare your feelings?" the tomboy stated and after a short pause continued "you just want the truth, no matter what right?"

Michiru nodded, no one had ever understood her that much before however she didn't feel comfortable talking about the subject.

"I think this place is nice." she stated and Haruka chuckled and turned to face the girl.

"Feel free to look around while I go take a shower and change." she stated lightheartedly as she made her way up the stairs.

_I can't believe she's being so open with me. I mean today's the first day I've actually talked to her._

While Haruka managed to undress and get into the shower Michiru was downstairs looking at the photographs that were on the wall.

_She looks so happy in these, now she just seems like a shell of the person she was. Does what others say about her effect her that badly? Despite her aloof demeanor._

Michiru didn't realize how long she had taken to walk around the room, examining each picture carefully.

"I looked weird in long hair?" Haruka's voice called from the top of the stairs, causing Michiru to whirl around.

"No, I actually thought you looked cute." the other girl retorted causing the blond to blush.

"Okay now you just sound like my mother." the short haired girl retorted as she walked toward the kitchen.

"What are you up to now?" Michiru asked, giggling at the comment.

"Trying to find something that I can actually fix to eat without burning it, I don't want to try an restaurant again since the demon king found us earlier. I do not want to take another shower!" the blond replied, making Michiru laugh more.

"You don't like water?" she asked, earning a glare from the pianist.

"only when I'm drinking it or maybe a sprinkler but if I am completely submerged in water forget it." the blond answered as she put water on to boil before adding.

"is instant ramen alright with you? I would try to cook but I don't want to make you sick."

"Sure, I'd be more concerned that you'd burn the house down if you did try to cook." the blue haired girl stated teasingly as she watched Haruka pour the scalding water into the cups, though she managed to spill some onto her hand.

"Ow! Drats! Why do I always do that!" the blond yelped, rushing over to the sink and letting the cold water run onto her hand from the tap.

"I'll do that, you just worry about your hand." Michiru stated as she finished emptying the pot then she turned to find Haruka bandaging the blistered skin, though she winced every time the cloth touched it.

_She isn't as strong as she ever claimed to be...though I like this Haruka better than the loner at school._

"Maybe you should just leave it alone." she advised as she watched the failed attempts that left Haruka in tears from the pain.

Haruka only glared at her, though it looked more like a pout.

"leave me alone and go eat." she ordered bitterly and Michiru had to fight a chuckle as she walked into the other room, actually obeying the other girl's wishes.

_She's embarrassed that her tough girl act is going down the drain._

Michiru waited for the other girl who finally emerged, her hand clumsily bandaged.

"Sorry I'm a poor host, I guess this is less than what you're use to." Haruka whispered, causing Michiru to roll her eyes.

"it isn't but I like it better." the aqua haired girl replied though Haruka only gave her a doubtful look.

"oh really why?"

Michiru couldn't help but to laugh at the blond's ceaselessness.

"Because I'm with you, silly." she replied causing Haruka to almost choke on the food she had just put in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

A blush slowly came over Haruka's face as she registered what the other girl had just said.

_Is it possible that she actually likes me? What should I say back? Do I say anything?_

Michiru chuckled as she watched the other girl open and close her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Spit it out Tenou." she playfully demanded as she walked over and sat beside the other girl.

"W...What...Did you mean by that?" Haruka managed to stammer then mentally kicked herself as soon as the words left her mouth.

_Great now I sound like an idiot._

Michiru laughed as she shook her head.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you Koi." she replied, though she leaned over and Kissed the blond's cheek, causing the blushing to worsen.

_Great now I do look like a complete dummy, does she actually like me though or is she trying to make me blunder._

Anger suddenly surged through Haruka, Thinking that Michiru was just toying with her mind and emotions she suddenly stood up and glared at the other girl.

"Koi? Don't you dare play this game anymore Kaiou michiru! I know what you're doing and I am not about to buy it!" The tomboy snarled.

"Haruka? What do you mean game?" asked the turquoise haired teen as she stood up.

"You know what game! You've tried to make a fool of me!" the blond replied, suddenly bursting into tears.

"Do you honestly believe that I am just trying to play with your emotions?" Michiru growled, becoming a little angry herself.

"After I told you my reasons for turning you down, after I skipped school with you because you were upset, after I spilt my guts out you still think that I am trying to ridicule you? Well maybe I should stop trying and just go home!" she added as she got to her feet.

Haruka was shocked, Michiru never became angry with anyone and now she was furious.

"Kaiou-San I..." the taller girl began however Michiru cut her off

"Forget it, see you at school Tenou."

As she watched Michiru walk toward the door Haruka dropped to the floor, tears silently running down her face.

"Wait...Please..." she manage to sob.

Michiru sighed as she watched the other girl cry. she hated seeing anyone upset, even jerks like Haruka.

However a idea popped into her mind and she opened the door then slid behind a bookshelf before shoving the door closed.

As Michiru watched Haruka she noticed that the other girl had nearly became hysterical.

"Why? Why do I always screw things up with all those I actually care about? I am such an idiot." She sobbed, still sitting on the floor.

Michiru couldn't take it any longer, she felt horrible about hurting the other girl.

"Don't put yourself down like that Ruka-Chan." she stated as she stepped out from her hiding place.

"Michiru? When did you come back, I didn't hear the door..." she began however Michiru only laughed as she closed the distance between them.

"I never left." she replied as she wrapped her arms around the other teen.

"I'm sorry, I should have trusted you Michiru-san." she whispered as her forest green eyes met the sapphire blue ones in front of her.

"it's okay, how's your hand?" the aqua haired girl replied as she gently caressed the blebby flesh.

"it'll be no big deal Michi...and thanks for not giving up on me." Haruka whimpered, leaning her head against the other teen's shoulder.

"Ruka, you tried so hard to gain my attention that I couldn't give up on you. I know that you really do need someone to look out for you. I accept your offer if it still stands." the mermaid like girl stated solemnly and Haruka brightened.

_She...She's talking about the date right? I can't believe it...my wish came true!_

They sat there in silence for a time not knowing what to say until Haruka jumped to her feet, nearly toppling Michiru over.

"Want to go for a walk? I can take you home afterward?" she whispered and Michiru smiled.

"Sure. My mom will be thrilled that I actually made a friend and don't worry, they know about my orientation and they are accepting even when they don't approve." the blue haired girl retorted as she took Haruka's good hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka and Michiru, Never claimed to.**

**WARNING:**** okay for you who don't know Haruka and Michiru are a lesbian couple so of course they are going to kiss. If a heterosexual can write this without getting grossed out then you can refrain from flaming me.**

"So..." Haruka began, kicking a gravel across the pavement "I know you're a famous around here for your violin, what else do you like to do besides that?" she asked softly, still nervous.

Chuckling Michiru glanced at the blond "Drawing and painting." she answered before adding "enough about me, I want to know more about you." causing the blond to blush again.

"well I play Piano and I currently am on the baseball team, though I want to try out for track when we start high-school next year." she replied, finding it easier to talk to her than she thought.

"Interesting, one wouldn't guess that Haruka Tenou played the Piano." Michiru stated as she studied the taller girl's features.

_She seems relaxed now...I wonder why she was so touchy when we were at her place._

"Yeah, Well you shouldn't always judge a book by it's cover." Retorted, Haruka as she wrapped her arm around Michiru's shoulders.

"I suppose." the Aqua haired teen replied leaning into the other girl's side.

"You're parents wont care that I'm walking you home right? I mean they may not be judgmental but they might freak out if you actually bring a girl home." Haruka questioned a little nervous though Michiru only laughed.

"Don't worry, they wont kill you." she retorted teasingly, causing the blond to roll her eyes.

"I could care less about me, I just don't want to put you in a tight spot with your parents." the tomboy retorted as they neared the curve.

"They wont say anything Ruka, Calm down." The smaller girl whispered, however before anything else could be said a harsh voice called out.

"What the heck? Michiru! What are you doing with that thing?"

Michiru glared across the street at the boy who had spoke and replied icily

"She's ten times more man than you'll ever be Jarmaru."

Jarmaru glared back and muttered "I can't believe you're a blasted Dyke! Any boy around here would date you!" Then he began to near them.

"You alway's turned me down you slut, what does she have that I don't?" he growled

Haruka felt her blood boil as she heard him call Michiru that, all the anger that she felt through the day surging to the surface and without even thinking about it she shoved him.

"A real man would never talk to a girl like that!" she growled, her green eyes becoming as cold as the arctic snow.

"how would you know anything about men you stupid butch!" Jarmaru growled in reply, punching the blond in the stomach.

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed as she rushed to the blonds side however she was shoved away by the taller girl.

"just stay back, I can handle him." the tomboy stated coldly as she staggered to her feet.

"Oh really? You really want to go there Wretch?" the boy jeered as he attempted to hit her again, however this time she caught his hand and kneed him in the groin.

"I'll teach you to cuss at my girlfriend again you bastard!" she growled as she went to hit him again, however Michiru gently placed her hand on the blond's shoulder.

"He's already in a lot of pain Ruka, let it go." she whispered pleadingly and the blond reluctantly nodded as she wrapped her arm back around Michiru as she was lead away.

Once they were out of hearing range Haruka glared down at the smaller girl.

"You shouldn't have stopped me, he called you a..." she began however Michiru stopped her.

"You could have gotten hurt Haruka and it would have been my fault. Don't get in a fight just because of a name someone calls me." she stated sternly, causing the blond to glance down.

"last time I help you." she whispered, a hurt look on her face that made the aqua haired girl giggle.

"Lets go before someone challenges you again." Michiru whispered, leaning against the butch's side.

"Sometimes I think you just do things to see how I'll react." Haruka growled playfully as she glared down at the smaller girl.

"perhaps." the aqua haired teen stated warmly as they continued to walk.

After a few minutes of silence Haruka glanced up at the darkening sky.

"We must've been walking for hours." she whispered and Michiru laughed.

"silly, you have a watch." she stated and Haruka chuckled and lightly smacked the smaller girl in back of the head.

"it's a lovely evening." she replied softly as they paused as they walked past the park.

"So it is." Michiru replied as she followed the tomboy into the park.

Haruka smiled to herself as she took a seat on a small wall that had been raised around a picnic area.

"Michi, you really like me right?" she asked and the wavy haired teen smiled in return.

"I would not have said that I did if it were a lie Haruka, what are you getting at?" she asked and the blond leaned closer to the smaller girl.

"I just wasn't sure if I should do this." she whispered as she pressed her lips tenderly against the other teen's.

Michiru froze, surprised at first however after a few minutes she kissed the tomboy back.

After they had pulled away Haruka blushed and looked away, afraid that her lack of refrain had angered the smaller girl.

"Ruka..." Michiru began softly causing the blond to stiffen.

_Crap I rushed thing and now she's going to tell me it's over! Why could I be so stupid!_

Michiru paused when she felt the other thirteen year old stiffen then she smiled

"You're surprisingly a good kisser." she stated as she curled against the still petrified girl.

_She don't think I rushed it? _

"So are you." the blond manage to mumble as she wrapped her arm tightly around Michiru's shoulders.

"I wish this night didn't have to end." the blue haired girl whispered as she glanced up into the blonds gentle green eyes.

"Me either but your parents will get worried." Haruka replied as she kissed the blue haired girl again.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka felt her heart beat quicken as they neared Michiru's house.

_I hope I don't cause problems for her._

As soon as Michiru opened the door a woman with aqua hair just like Michiru's greeted them.

"So you brought a friend tonight?" she asked and Michiru nodded and smiled.

"This is Haruka Tenou and Mom, she's my girlfriend." The elegant teen stated, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Really? I am happy for you both." the woman replied, her eyes sad but nothing more.

_I can't believe this, her mother actually sounded like she meant that._

"Arigato Kaiou-San." Haruka whispered, bowing as she spoke.

"Drop the San crap, you don't have to use suffixes here." a booming loud voice stated and in walked a dark haired man, dressed in a green suit stated as he extended his hand toward the blond.

"Okay sir." Haruka replied as she shook his hand, surprised by the man's acceptance.

"Our daughter make's her own decisions, we may not agree with them but we try to understand her." Mrs. Kaiou stated, as if reading the blonds mind.

"I told you they wouldn't kill you." Michiru stated, laughing as the blond glared at her.

"Oh so she thought we'd become angry? I suppose her own family has turned against her?" Mr. Kaiou asked, motioning the young couple into the living room.

"Yeah, My father left and my mother practically ignores me at home or acts all skittish whenever I am near her." Haruka retorted, not noticing that Michiru's face suddenly clouded over with understanding.

"Parents shouldn't do that, Just because they do not agree with what their children do they have no right to become abusive." Mrs. Kaiou stated gently and Michiru sighed.

"if you'll excuse us, I want to show Haruka around." Michiru stated as she stood up.

"Okay Michi." the mermaid like girls mother replied as they walked toward the stairs.

Once out of her parents hearing rage Michiru looked toward her and sighed.

"Was that why you melted into a puddle at your place?" she asked and Haruka sighed as she nodded.

"Yeah Michiru-Chan, it's just everyone that I have ever cared about have left me. I guess that I looked weak but everything has been too much for me lately." she answered softly as the blue haired girl wrapped her arm around her.

"You don't have to worry about being alone anymore Ruka, you're accepted here." came the soft reply and Haruka chuckled.

"Michiru, I can take care of myself." The blond growled as she pulled away however Michiru only sighed and glared up at her.

"I know you can but maybe you should let me take care of you." Michiru stated and the tall blond rolled her eyes.

"I'll make a deal with you, you can take care of me if I get sick or something but not in any other circumstances." the tomboy retorted, though she felt a little bad when her girlfriend glanced down dejectedly.

_Great I keep shoving her away!_

"I'm sorry, it's just that I like to take care of myself." Haruka quickly added, afraid that she had hurt the smaller girl's feelings.

However to her surprise Michiru just smiled and replied "more like you're bullheaded."

Not missing the playfulness in that statement Haruka glared back and began to walk off, however she stopped when Michiru grabbed her arm.

"Admit it!" she stated and Haruka laughed.

"Okay Okay, I am stubborn but I can take care of myself!" the blond replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka groaned as sunlight filtered through the room, she was glad that there was no school that day.

_I need to call Michiru and see what's she's doing today, anything to get out of this dysfunctional place._

With that thought the tomboy got out of bed and rushed to get dressed.

"Haruka! I'm going to work!" her mother yelled up the stairs before she rushed outside of the house.

Sighing Haruka watched at the car pulled out of the garage "goodbye mom." she whispered as she left her room.

_Same old same old._

The blond rushed around the kitchen, trying to find something to eat however the phone rang.

"Shimatta! Hello?" She grumbled as she picked up the phone, a bagel in her mouth.

On the other end of the phone there came a soft, melodic chuckle.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Ruka-san." came the teasing reply.

Gulping the food down she sighed and manage to say "Hey Michiru." Which just caused the aqua haired teen to laugh again.

"Want to go out today? Unless you're busy of course." the mermaid like girl stated and Haruka sighed.

"Sure, when am I ever busy?" the blond replied as she shoved the rest of the bagel into her mouth.

"When you're playing some short of sport!" came the sharp reply and the tomboy laughed.

"Okay you win." Haruka stated then added "what did you have in mind for today?"

Michiru sighed as she shifted the phone to the other end.

"Whatever you find interesting." came the reply and Haruka sighed and nodded to herself.

"There is one thing I'd like to do, but I don't know if you'd enjoy it or not." she stated and then laughed before adding "Though maybe it will entertain you."

Michiru couldn't help but allow her mind go to the gutter however she could easily shake the thoughts away.

"Where is this 'entertaining' place?" she asked and the blond chuckled.

"That's an secret kitten, though I think you'll love it." Haruka stated flirtatiously as she tried to find the things she needed for her 'surprise'.

"Well I'll let you go, try not to choke on whatever you are eating love." Michiru stated and Haruka rolled her eyes.

"it was a bagel and I am finished, I'll meet you at the park in an hour okay?" she asked and Michiru chuckled.

"Alright I'll see you then Koi." came the soft reply before the line went dead.

_I'm glad mom stay's gone most of the time, there's no way that she'd let me go on an actual date with Michiru. _

Sighing at the thought she grabbed her keys and wallet before she rushed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruka rushed around the house, trying to pack anything she thought that Michiru would like to eat, making sandwiches and filling a small container with soup.

_I hope she likes something I fix. What if she don't? What if she's allergic to something I fix? What if she sets me up? _

Haruka's mind was racing however to her surprise her phone suddenly rang and she rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" she panted, out of breath from rushing around the room. A soft chuckle came over the other end of the phone as Michiru's voice replied.

"Can I come over to your place until we leave? My parents are leaving on a buissness trip." the mermaid like girl stated and Haruka sighed.

"Sure." She answered and then there was a knock on the door.

Haruka opened it to only see the girl she was on the phone with standing there.

"Wow, fast." Haruka joked as she motioned her girlfriend inside and then blushed slightly.

"Sorry for the mess...I was just." the blond added however Michiru only smiled at her before eyeing the food set out on the table. "let me guess you decided to try to bring lunch?" she added then smiled as she looked through the messily packed basket.

"Was that a bad idea?" Haruka asked, slightly offended however the aqua haired girl just giggled and shook her head.

"Not at all, you just need to learn how to pack a picnic without squishing everything in it." came the teasing answer that caused the blond to blush.

Michiru quickly rearranged the basket then pressed a kiss on the taller girl's cheek. Only causing her to blush even more.

"Sorry." Haruka muttered, finally finding her voice and the other teen only chuckled as she replied.

"These little mistakes is what makes you cute koi."

This only made Haruka blush more. _Why is it that this girl can make my walls melt when no one else can? _The blond thought as she turned to look out the window.

After a few minutes Michiru gently placed her hand on Haruka's arm, causing her to flinch slightly then smile. "You ready?" she asked and Michiru smiled and nodded.

"Only if you are, my daydreamer." came the light retort and Haruka smiled.

As Haruka lead her toward the steep enbankment that stood overlooking for miles around.

"if I fall its your fault Tenou." the aqua haired teen stated playfully as she was helped up the hillside.

"I wont let you fall." Haruka retorted then added "we're almost there."

As they neared the top of the hill Michiru gasped as she glanced down at the glistening sea that shone in the distance.

"I thought I'd bring you here, this is one place where I come alone to think and clear my mind." Haruka stated as she put the basket of snacks onto the ground.

"this place is beautiful." Michiru stated softly and Haruka chuckled and took her hand.

"Come on, just wait until you see the abandoned greenhouse up here. Flowers are always blooming." Haruka stated, dragging her toward the wooded area however when they got to the creek Michiru slipped and fell into the water.

"This is your fault Haruka!" she grumbled as she got up and examined herself, seeing that mud was caked all over her clothing.

"Sorry." Haruka said timidly, afraid that this was the end of what she hoped to be a relationship. However when the blond leased expected it the aqua haired girl splashed her.

"there we're even now lets see this place you wanted to take me to." the mermaid like girl stated, her tone holding a mock anger though her eyes sparkled playfully.

Haruka was shocked by this but forced a smile. "lets go. I have a surprise for you when we get there." she replied as she felt a gentle hand envelope hers.

As they neared the building Haruka gently stopped Michiru and smiled.

"Don't laugh at me okay? I snuck out last night and did so if it looks like crap don't judge me." she stated before covering the smaller teen's eyes. Michiru chuckled as she was gently lead to the opened door then she heard Haruka sigh.

"Remember I'm not artsy like you are." the blond added as she removed her hands then handed Michiru a elegantly wrapped package before continuing "I wanted to get you something but I don't get a lot of money so I made this for you...I just hope you like it."

Haruka felt like her heart had stopped as she watched Michiru carefully open the package, then gasped as she saw what Haruka had made, which was a wall hanging that showed two dolphins jumping into the setting sun.

"you made this?" she asked and the blond timidly nodded.

_I hope she likes it. Please let her like it, she's the only one I have ever went through this for!_ Haruka thought as she replied "yes, do you like it?"

Michiru could see that Haruka was nervous and decided to toy with her for a bit. "I don't like it Haruka." she replied gently.

Haruka felt like someone had just stabbed her, tears stinging her eyes though she forced them back. However then she felt Michiru's lips touch her cheek she turned her attention back to the aqua haired goddess.

"I don't like it Haruka." Michiru repeated then added "I love it."

Haruka felt many emotions at once; relief, hurt and even a touch of anger at the other girl however she just glared back and retorted "you're an imp you know that."

Michiru giggled at the other girl's reaction.

_She's so cute when she's like this._ The aqua haired teen thought as she wrapped her arms around the tomboy's waist.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Michiru stated and Haruka chuckled.

"Don't worry, but I will get you back for that!" the blond retorted as she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Come on, lets go eat."


End file.
